Frontier Birdfolk
On the homeworld of the Halflings and Bhuka, your people claimed dominance over the mountains and the great forests, building magnificent cities at the peaks and treetops. A race of proud warriors, the Birdfolk did not capitulate to the Halfling world empire- not without a fight. Wars would rage for years, sometimes decades, as they resisted the Small Folk and their visions of conquest. Though the Birdfolk were far superior in terms of martial prowess, technologies, and arcane magic- having developed things like steel, the arquebus, and warmage colleges- they were, in time, worn down by the sheer numbers of the halfling armies, and ultimately made part of the empire. But even with that defeat, the Birdfolk refused to fully knuckle under; the majority of insurrections in imperial territories were handled by Birdfolk instigators. Even with all the punishments and reprisals it brought upon them, they never ceased their struggles for freedom. It took a lot to unite the Birdfolk as a race, even in the face of their common enemies. The creation of a centralized church recognizing their sun god as the primary deity, clever politicians and priests who could emphasize the similarities between distant nations rather than the differences, and brilliant minds that could foster advanced philosophical notions in the thoughts of the common folk, under the direction of wise kings and queens, was necessary. The threat of the encroaching empire, the kobolds, and other such dangers alone could not overcome their strong sense of pride. Before that they warred with each other as much as their enemies- usually at the behest of nobles eager to claim more power and land or prove their valor and strength- and this, ultimately, forced them to cede much of what they had previously built up, and is the primary cause of their failure to resist the Halflings. After the surrender, the Birdfolk leaders all swore oaths to never war against each other again. Birdfolk stats: Medium, Land speed 30 ft, Humanoid (Avian). No attribute modifiers. Wing Assistance: When making Jump checks, and not wearing medium or heavy armor or carrying anything heavier than a light load, Birdfolk can use their wings to give them a +5 bonus to Jump checks. They can also use these wings to slow their falls and negate falling damage with the same restrictions. Flight: From 1-5 HD, Birdfolk can only use their wings to Glide at a speed of 20 feet per 5 feet fallen with Average maneuverability, and may fall as fast as 20 feet per round- they cannot hover, and they cannot glide in heavy armor or carrying more than a medium load or while exhausted or fatigued. At 6-10 HD, their wings can be used to fly proper at a rate of 40 feet per turn with Average maneuverability, with the same restrictions save for they can fly while fatigued; they cannot use the Run option while doing this. At 11+ HD, they can use the Run option while flying and make Dive attacks at targets provided they can move at least 30 feet forward and 10 feet down- Dive attacks work like Charges. Gripping Feet: Birdfolk have a +2 racial bonus to Climb and Balance checks. Bird's Eye View: When at least 100 feet above the ground, Birdfolk gain a +2 bonus to sight-based skill checks. Favored Class: Fighter. Frontier PC Races Main Page